In a semiconductor device, arithmetic circuits, storage circuits, and peripheral circuits are mixedly arranged on the same semiconductor chip, and thus, process step difference may occur therebetween. On the other hand, a depth of focus has been shortened according to miniaturization of the semiconductor device. In this case, since it is difficult to secure best focus for all the regions in an exposure process, process margin is insufficient, so that defective products may be made.